This invention relates to a foldable container utilized for transporting various goods.
A prior art foldable container disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Nos. 36350/1980 and 4596/1981 comprises a frame, a bottom plate, foldable side plates rotatably connected to both the frame and bottom plate and end plates rotatably supported by the frame. At the time of assembling, while maintaining the frame and the bottom plate separated away, two folded side plates are brought to vertically straight positions, and the end plates are rotated toward the bottom plate so as to cause the lower ends of the end plates to engage with the bottom plate. When folding such a container, the engagement between the lower ends of the end plates and the bottom plate is released, the end plates are rotated inwardly and the side plates are folded thereby integrating the frame and the bottom plate.
However, in the foldable container of the type described above, since the side plates which are supported to be rotatable or foldable with respect to the frame and the bottom plate are foldably prepared, the folding plates are complicated and require a number of component parts, thus increasing cost and reducing productivity. Moreover, as the side plates are folded, their thickness increases so that the thickness of the folded container increases, whereby, when a number of folded containers are piled up, the height of the pile increases.